


The Sun, the Moon, the Void v1 ARCHIVED

by Novaah



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaah/pseuds/Novaah
Summary: Check out the updated version on my profile!





	1. Noviras Sunchaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows you who Noviras Sunchaser was at seven years old. The type of person she was and what is expected of her from her family and society. It's a short and sweet introduction.

**_January 8th -16_ **

Noviras frowned as she stirred the chocolate chips into the batter. “I don’t understand why we are doing this… Fasel normally makes our treats, does he not?” Noviras asked, glancing up at her mother curiously.

“First of all, it is ‘do not’. We use proper Thalassian in this household, do we not?”

“Yes, mother.” Noviras stared into the batter, continuing to stir delicately.

“And second of all, I gave Fasel a days leave so that I could spend some time with you on your birthday because I have something very important to share with you.” Her mother said, inspecting the bowl. She spoke clearly and carefully, yet with a certain ease. Though she chose her words carefully and enunciated every word perfectly, it seemed almost effortless. “You have done a wonderful job stirring this.” She took the bowl and began carefully scooping it into royal blue bun cases. Noviras watched with a small smile. “Now, as I was saying, you are seven years old now so you must become more aware of Quel’dorei traditions.” She glanced at Noviras who was sat up straight at the redwood table, prim and proper though somewhat tense. “You are already learning how you should act, see?” She gestured to her daughters posture. Noviras beamed. “But you do not know our history or the traditions we must follow as we grow older. See, at seven years old, we let our children decide which family they will align themselves with. You will the spend years socialising with your future husband, ensuring that the two of you understand each other. At twenty-one, you are to marry the boy of your choosing, but to ensure our social standing does not fall, you must pick from the families your parents provide.”

“What does that even _mean_?” Noviras frowned, leaning forward slightly. Her mother stood up and put her hands on her shoulders, carefully correcting her posture.

“It means, dalah’surfal, that you need to pick someone to marry, but we cannot disappoint those around us so to prevent disappointment, your father and I have selected three lovely gentlemen for you to choose from.” She said as she carefully slid the buns into the stove.

“And what are my choices, mother?” Noviras asked, scratching her left arm.

“First we have Arus Crimsonleaf. His parents are training him wonderfully and he will be an ideal husband. He may even be a Farstrider one day and that is a very promising career. He will be able to defend and care for you-”

“-I would be able to look after myself,” Noviras interrupted, grasping her arm enough to cause some small pink marks to form on her pale skin

“Do not interrupt me." She said sternly. "The point is that he is an ideal option for marriage.” She said as she searched for the matches to light the fire. “Your other options are Leth’rel Embertrail. He is likely to become a mage, which means he will be skilled in defensive magic techniques. Also, very good for taking care of you-”

“But-” Her mother held her hand up and Noviras quickly closed her mouth, chewing on her lower lip.

“And finally, Vyaen Sunfall. They say when the sun goes down and the Quel’dorei take their final breath, house Sunfall will persevere and create a new lineage. You would be very lucky to choose him.” She said, lighting the wood in the stove. “So, who will you choose?”

“I… do not want any of them,” Noviras said quietly, looking down at the table. Her mother gave her a stern look.

“You must choose one.”

“But I don’t want any!” Noviras stood up suddenly. "I don't want any and I am going to my room!"

“Noviras-”

“I don’t want _boys_!” She said, stomping her foot angrily. Her body temperature rose. Suddenly pain seared across her arm and she released her hand from her arm quickly with a small yelp. She glanced down at her arm which was now stinging and red. Her mother quickly jumped up as a fire spread across the table.

“Noviras. Please, calm down." She said as she put out the fire. Noviras stared at her, tears streaming down her face as the stinging pain in her forearm continued. Then she stared at the smoke from where the fire had been put out. She turned and ran to her room. Her mother quickly followed, sitting on the edge of the bed where Noviras was curled up in an upset ball. She gently grasped her shoulders and touched her face. A silent request for her to look up. Noviras blinked away tears as she moved her head up to face her mothers concerned eyes. “I know this is difficult but you must understand, it is for the sake of the family. You do not have to like him. You do not have to live with him. You must simply tolerate him for our family. Do you understand?” Noviras stared for a moment and then nodded silently in response. “Then… calmly… and without fire, please, who will you choose?” Noviras took a deep, sniffly breath.

“The first one." She mumbled, looking down at the ground, suddenly avoiding all eye contact.

“Arus Crimsonleaf?” Her mother asked. Noviras just nodded silently. She smiled, wiping away her tears carefully. “Arus it is then. We will arrange for you to meet, if that is something you would like?” Noviras nodded again. “Good. Now, I have one more question.” She started. Noviras looked up curiously. A sudden fear that her previous incorrect speech would mean she was in trouble now caused her to squint and take a shaky breath. “How do you feel about going to the Academy of Silvermoon when you are old enough?”

“But that is for magi-” Noviras started, then she stopped and gasped. “Oh!” She looked up and smiled excitedly. All feelings of sadness drained from her body. “I have _always_ wanted to be a mage!”

“I know, would you like to go?”

“Yes! Please. I could do so many amazing things. I will be the exact opposite of that book we always read-”

“Yes, yes, instead of being the worst mage in Dalaran, you will be the best-”

“Better than _all_ the Archmagi!” Noviras laughed.

“Yes, exactly!” She pulled Noviras into a hug, smiling warmly as Noviras giggled and continued to list everything she wanted to do as Veldori Sunchaser led her daughter downstairs.


	2. Girls Like Girls

**_April 21st -13_ **

Noviras hummed as she placed down the picnic basket and started unpacking pastries Fasel had baked for her, and the juice boxes her father had given her. She and Arus were both beautiful children. Noviras had soft long silver hair. It was thick and wavy and constantly pulled back from her face by small golden clips. She had bright blue eyes and was always smiling. Her skin was free from any blemishes except for the small smattering of freckles which her parents had tried their hardest to remove through various spells and potions. Noviras had complained every time but they just wanted her to be as perfect as a Quel’dorei should be. Arus looked nothing like her. He had shoulder-length auburn hair and violet eyes. She was taller, something that her parents were proud of. At least she was seemingly gaining the height of a high-elf. Yet, he still had the perfect freckle-free, dark skin that Noviras’ parents longed for.

“You are beautiful,” Arus said, smiling as he picked up one of the golden brown pastries.

“Did your mommy tell you to say that to me? Or was it your daddy?” Noviras asked. Arus gave her a questioning look and she just shrugged. “Look I know we’re bet- be- I know we are supposed to get married one day, and you are nice, but you do not have to say those weird things.”

“It is not weird.”

“It is.”

“No, I really do think you are beautiful. A lot of girls are.” Arus had his signature smirk on as he said this. Noviras hummed in thought.

“I can agree with that much but… it is still weird to call me beautiful.”

“You do not think you are beautiful?”

“My daddy tells me I am. Every day,” Noviras stated proudly. “I am beautiful but…” Arus studied her for a moment as she trailed off. She was contemplating her next words, struggling to find a reason for the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach whenever any boy complimented her. They sat in silence for a long awkward minute whilst Arus and Noviras both chewed on their respective pastries. Then Arus put his down and his face lit up. He quickly checked for adults. Thankfully their parents had left them to their own devices. Out of earshot. Perfect.

“Oh, it is so obvious. You only like girls!” Arus grinned and Noviras couldn’t figure out why he was so happy about that. She frowned.

“No, no. I like boys too!”

“Name one boy you have ever liked.”

“I like you.”

“As a friend, we are supposed to get married one day. Of course you should like me,” Arus said. “But what boys do you _ really _ like?” Arus asked. Noviras sat in silence staring down at her pastry. She took a deep breath and glanced up. Her face was burning and she could feel her eyes stinging. There was that feeling again. She felt incompetent. She felt broken. She felt wrong. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to blink away the tears and push away the feelings of dread and worry when Arus placed a hand on her shoulder. She scratched her arm and looked up at him. “It is okay to not like boys.”

“But everyone-”

“Not everyone, Noviras. Novi.  _ Novi _ .” Arus put his other hand on her other shoulder and moved closer, kneeling in front of her. He looked directly into her eyes and Noviras looked back. “It is okay to not like boys, I promise. There are plenty of lesbians out there. We can still… get married like our parents want us to but I will find you a pretty girl to love.” Noviras smiled at this and nodded.

“You better find a pretty girl.”

“The prettiest one, I promise.” Arus moved his hands off her shoulders and leaned back. Noviras grinned.

 

**_September 1st -9_ **

Four years later, Noviras and Arus were walking side-by-side. She was taller, but Arus was taller now. She looked up at him, her hair no tied in a beautiful braid for her first day of school. She smiled.

“Okay, first day at the Academy. This is your chance to finally find a pretty girl for me,” Noviras said.

“What if she’s not the prettiest?” Arus asked, as the two of them stepped into the classroom and sat at the back of the classroom.

“I’ll settle for just pretty.”

“And your type is?” Arus asked. Noviras mouth opened as she tried to say something but she had no words. She had never thought about her type. She shrugged.

“Girls?”

“That’s not going to help.”

“Come on, Arus.” She playfully hit his arm. “Just find me a girl. Any girl. As long as she’s nice and likes me too.”

“Low standards. Now that’s useful.” Arus and Noviras laughed. Noviras shook her head and pulled out her Introduction to the Art of Fire textbook. Arus did the same and took a quick glance around the room. “What about-”

“Okay class, good morning. Please if you are not sat down, seat yourselves promptly,” an elegant voice spoke from the front of the class. The professor glanced at a sheet, “Miss Emberfall, that means you. Okay, it iswonderful to see so many of you here today. Welcome to your first Specialisation in the Art of Fire class,” Arus glanced at Noviras who was perfectly focused on the professor who was continuing to speak. “I am Professor Evenheart, and I will be your tutor for the semester.” Arus nudged Noviras hoping to get her attention but he knew her, and knowing her meant knowing that she would remain entirely focused on what was most important to her. Right now that was learning. But Arus knew she had always been like that. Incredibly focused. That’s why she had the highest grades and it was one of the reasons his parents had agreed to arrange a marriage. Her intelligence and dedication was definitely admirable. “Now,” the professor continued, “for my class I like to pair up my students. This means that when you practice both in class and out of class there is always someone ready to put out a fire, and is this is a very interactive topic, this will be required.” Students started to murmur, whispers of “I hope I get paired with” filled the classroom as the professor picked up a list of names. Arus turned to Noviras who did not lose focus. Her eyes were locked onto the professor who requested the class be quiet and began to call out names. "Naelmi Silvershard and Naelmi Freewood, you two will be working together. Arus Crimsonleaf and Ceravie Everburst. Lor'tus Summerspear and Aulatha Swiftfall. Noviras Sunchaser and Zari Emberfall-" the list continued with small breaks where the professor tried to quieten the murmuring class.

At the end of the class, a short red-headed girl bounced up to the two of them. “Hi, I’m Zari Emberfall! Nice to meet you-” 

“Noviras Sunchaser,” Noviras smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

“And Arus Crimsonleaf.” Noviras looked up at the sound of his voice, as if forgetting that he was there for a moment. Arus subtly nudged her shoulder and gave her a knowing look. She shook her head and turned to Zari who was smaller than her and chubbier than her. She had bright red hair and green eyes. She was covered in freckles and was everything Noviras’ mother had told her a Quel’dorei shouldn’t be but this young girl didn’t seem to care.

“I just cannot wait to work with you,” Zari said, moving her arms wildly. “We’re going to be best friends after this semester, I can just tell!” Zari grinned and Noviras nodded enthusiastically. Zari glanced at Arus who was smirking.

“Actually I am Noviras’ best friend,” Arus said. Noviras immediately looked ashamed, 

a feeling of dread filling her stomach. One that quickly faded when Zari cut Arus off. “If you-”

“Great, we can all have two best friends then! This is going to be so much fun,” Zari said as she wrapped an arm around both of them. Noviras and Arus took a moment to look at each other then they smiled.

“I think we should get to the library to get started on this work,” Noviras said putting their homework in the bag.

“Great idea, Vi! Is it okay if I call you Vi?” Zari asked. Noviras nodded and Arus beamed.

“Let’s go then,” he said.


	3. Fireball

**_October 3rd -9_ **

Zari pulled the book out of Noviras’ hands, kicking some books aside at the same time to sit next to her.

          “Hey, be careful with those! Some of these are very old and-“ Noviras started to complain but she was cut off mid-sentence by Zari rolling her eyes as she tossed the book to the side.

          “Sh, you’re not going to get anywhere just by reading. You need to practice too.” Zari smiled. “Research is important to me too but you’ve been at it for days. Let’s practice.” Zari held her hand out and Noviras hesitated for a moment. With a small smile, she took her hand and pulled herself up. “Right, so, what were you reading about? A nice pyroblast?” Zari moved their hands wildly. “Or maybe an ice lance?” Zari excitedly mimicked throwing a lance. “Or or or an arcane explosion!” She excitedly threw her hands jumping a little as she made the sound to go with her imaginary explosion. Noviras grabbed her hands and Zari calmed almost instantly.   

“Zari,” Noviras started calmly and firmly, “it was just a simple slow fall.” Zari stared blankly for a moment and then her expression shifted. She looked somewhat disappointed, her ears drooping and her head tilted. With a sad smile on her face, she moved her hands so that she was now holding Noviras’

          “Vi, I’m pretty sure you can do that already.” She removed one hand to rummage through her pockets and she pulled out a gold coin. “How about-” Zari started. Noviras groaned internally. Over the past few weeks she’d learned that Zari was a huge fan of bets. Betting ridiculous amounts of gold because she believed others could complete ridiculous tasks, though in her defense, she was often right about people and the insane tasks they could complete. People did tend to underestimate themselves but Noviras believed she was correctly estimating herself.

          “No.”

          “You didn’t even let me finish,” Zari whined.

          “I’m not betting on this.”

          “So you believe you can do the spell then?”

          “That’s not what I-”

          “Do it. Now. On the coin.” Zari tossed the coin into the air. “Go. Quick, Vi, quickly!” Noviras panicked and quickly threw her right hand out towards the coin, mumbling a small incantation that she’d memorised from the books. _Tardus lapsum._ Zari turned to watch the coin. Within seconds the coin went from plummeting to the floor to gently floating like a feather. Even swaying back and forth somewhat as it fell. Zari held out her hand and watched as it gently landed in her palm. She closed her hand around the coin. Noviras smiled and Zari beamed at her, throwing her free arm around Noviras’ shoulder. “See? I knew you could do it!” Noviras shrugged off the compliment with a fond smile and Zari dropped her arm, subtly tossing the coin from one hand to the other and sliding it into Noviras’ pocket. “Now, let’s do something cooler like a pyroblast!” She excitedly threw her hands up again.

          Noviras shook her head and started to reach for a book. “Let me just-”

          Zari quickly pulled Noviras’ hand down. “No more books.” She grabbed Noviras’ shoulders and turned her so they were facing each other. She looked Noviras’ in the eyes, a determined and confident look on her face. “You can do this.” Noviras stared blankly for a few moments until Zari gestured with her hand, prompting her to repeat the phrase. “You can do this. Tell me you can do this.”

          Noviras hesitated for a moment then smiled. “I can do this,” she repeated.

          “Yes. You. Can!” Zari clapped excitedly. “So let’s find something to set on fire and we can get on with it!” She quickly moved around the room. Being sat in the Academy of Silvermoon’s library there wasn’t much around, other than books, which whilst flammable, they were not ideal for what they wanted to do. Noviras, however, had managed to find the perfect thing as Zari danced around the bookshelves trying to find something. Noviras had moved towards the unlit fireplace at the back of the room. Normally there would be older students studying for whatever test they had next, but at three in the morning the library was much quieter. There was no one sat on the soft red chairs that remained by the fireplace. No one, other than Zari of course, searching the shelves for obscure books that lecturers had recommended. No one at the tables to the left, cramming for tests that they had forgotten about. It was empty, so Noviras kneeled in front of the fireplace.

          “Zari,” Noviras said softly.

Zari poked her head around from one of the shelves, grabbing the shelf for support as she balanced on one leg. “Hm?”

“I think I found the perfect thing for a fire-based spell.” Noviras said, looking straight ahead at the fire. Zari followed her line of sight and beamed. She hopped around the shelf and jumped over the back of one of the red velvet chairs to sit on it, legs crossed and hands resting, clasped in her lap.

          “Alright, let’s do it then!” Zari beamed. Noviras looked over her shoulder at Zari who was watching expectantly. Even when sat still she was full of energy. Noviras wouldn’t have been surprised if she was bouncing in spot, but somehow she was sat perfectly still. She looked back at the fireplace and held out her hands, moving her hands up and around, just like the books had instructed. Then she stopped. “What if I set something on fire?”

“Vi… That’s kind of the point here.”

“But what if it’s…” Noviras gestured an explosion with her hands. Zari shook her head and laughed affectionately.

“Vi, if that’s what happens, that’s what happens. This is why we practice in pairs, okay?”

Noviras took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay.” She readjusted herself, sitting up straight. She carefully moved her hands up and around once again, speaking the words that she had memorised perfectly. “ _Acribus ignis,_ ” she mumbled. Then she stared blankly at the non-existent fire. She reached out, feeling the cold wood. She hadn’t even made a spark. She sighed and hummed before trying again. A more confident tone this time instead of a soft mumble. It was a requirement. Where else would the power come from if not confidence and determination? She thrust her hands forward, watching as waiting for the fireplace to light up. This time, she only saw a small spark and then… Nothing. Zari leaned in. Noviras looked over at Zari with a concerned look.

“Do it again,” Zari said.

          Noviras took a deep breath and repeated the incantation, movements flawless and words spoken confidently. Again, nothing. She frowned. She was doing everything perfectly. Why wasn’t it working? She sighed and repeated the incantation and movements, thrusting her hands forward more aggressively this time, almost yelling the incantation that went with it. They both watched. Nothing. Noviras leaned back and sighed. She looked down at her hands, which were now resting in her lap. She took a moment to breathe. “I can do it.” Noviras mumbled, mostly to herself. Zari nodded, leaning in eagerly. She was practically sitting on the edge of her seat at this point, seconds away from falling off. Noviras pushed some silver hair behind her ear and raised her hands to start the spell again, but in those few seconds the fire had flared up. Noviras and even Zari jumped backwards as the fire roared, catching onto a nearby sheet of paper that had been abandoned by a student. Noviras panicked and took another step back, whilst Zari jumped up and quickly stepped on the paper to smother the fire before it could spread further. The fire settled down. It rumbled quietly in the background and flickered softly in the dimly lit room. Zari picked up the somewhat burnt piece of paper. She glanced at it and tossed it into the fire which engulfed the paper and flared up before settling down quickly again. Noviras gave her a questioning luck, to which Zari just shrugged. She allowed herself to fall backwards onto one of the nearby chairs. “I’m sure they won’t miss it. Anyway,” Zari grinned and sat upright, “I told you you could do it!”

          Noviras watched the fire then moved to sit next to Zari, leaning into her in a calm and relaxed state. “You have too much faith in me.”

          “Someone has to make up for your lack of self-esteem.” Zari poked her in the side and Noviras laughed softly, instinctively resting her head on Zari’s shoulder. She sighed softly as Zari put an arm around her. “And I promise,” Zari moved her hand up to brush the hair that had fallen from behind her ear, “next time you’ll do even better. You just have to keep practicing.” Her voice was softer and calmer. It was soothing, and Noviras, having been up all night studying could have very easily fallen asleep.

“I like reading. It’s safer.”

“I know you do but you’ve read everything we’ve been taught about already. It’s all

about what you can do now, Vi.” Zari said. Noviras smiled and hummed softly in response. The two leaned back into the chair. “We’ll practice more tomorrow.” Noviras nodded in response and closed her eyes for a moment when the door opened. Zari looked up just as Arus walked in.

“You found her?” He asked. Zari nodded.

“Reading, of course,” she said smiling. Noviras carefully pulled herself away from Zari and sat up straight.

“I should have known.” Arus mentally kicked himself for not thinking to check the library sooner.

“Yeah, you’ve known me for what… ten… eleven years?” Noviras laughed. “And you really didn’t think to check the _library_?”

Arus kneeled behind the chair, and rested his arms over the back of the seat as both Noviras and Zari repositioned themselves so they could look at him. “Mm, not the smartest move on my part,” he said, “I swear studying is all you do.”

“Not anymore,” Zari started. “She lit that fire, and did a slow fall, and she was amazing,” she looked at Noviras and gently pushed her shoulder, “both times.” Noviras opened her mouth, ready to turn down the compliment but Zari had already continued. “We’re practicing more tomorrow if you want to join us?”

Arus glanced at Noviras who was focused on Zari. He hesitated. “My partner has been out sick… I- I suppose, I mean if you _both_ want me there,” Arus watched as Noviras snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Arus, “it would be nice to have a catch up session.”

Zari enthusiastically nodded. “Absolutely, it’ll be so much fun, right, Vi?” Noviras nodded and quietly mumbled a quick agreement.

“Great, I’m gonna get some sleep. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Arus beamed, moving to leave. Noviras followed suit without much comment and Zari left with Noviras, rambling excitedly about what they should practice the next day.  



	4. A Winter Veil Feast

**_December 10th -9_ **

 

_ ~☀~ _

_ Dear Mother and Father, _

_ I am writing to let you know that I have had a wonderful time at the Academy of Silvermoon. Arus is taking good care of me and I him. I have also made a new friend: Miss Zari Emberfall. She is very kind and has been helping me with my studies in areas where I have struggled. _

_ I know that the Feast of Winter Veil is coming up and that as always, you will be having your annual banquet, and that you only invite select families to this event. I would like to request that you invite the house of Emberfall to your banquet. It would bring me great joy and I can assure you that the house of Emberfall are a house with great respect within the Quel’dorei community due to their kind and caring nature, and of course, perseverance (that is a word I learned from Professor Evenheart, used to refer to Zari’s dedication to the art of Fire). _

_ Despite me enjoying my time at the Academy, I miss you and I cannot wait to return home for the annual banquet. I wish you the best until then. _

 

_ Your loving daughter, _

**Noviras Sunchaser**

_ ~☀~ _

 

Veldori Sunchaser smiled as she read aloud the letter from her daughter to her husband, Amnir. He took a sip of wine and hummed as he thought about the request in the letter, whilst she scanned the letter again. She then folded it neatly and placed it on the table.

“Miss Emberfall is dedicated, kind, and caring. Everything we aspire for,” Veldori pointed out.

“But does she have the grades we want Noviras to achieve? We cannot have our only child dragged down by someone who does not achieve.”

“Noviras made no mention of her grades, but I do not think that matters, Amnir. She is to wed Arus Crimsonleaf. Miss Emberfall will not have an effect on our family status provided the wedding goes through as planned.” Veldori folded her arms across her chest and watched her husband carefully. He put his glass down.

“Whilst that is true, I have heard that the Emberfalls are simple-minded fools who do not care for Quel’dorei traditions. They disgrace our entire race and do not strive for perfection.” He rests his hands on the table and stares Veldori directly in her piercing green eyes. “I know you care for our daughter and want her to be happy, but we cannot have such a disgrace at such a formal event. We do not want to upset Lord and Lady Crimsonleaf.”

Veldori scoffed as she fixed her perfect silver hair. “If rumours are all you have to go off I think it is safe to invite them. Rumours can be vicious and cruel. Remember when Loranae told others that we had our dear Noviras out of wedlock, just because she had not been invited to our ceremony? We were considered a disgrace for years,” she said, leaning forward. “I think it is time we saw for ourselves whether the house of Emberfall is willing to respect tradition.” She watched carefully for Amnir’s reaction and smiled when she saw him nodding. He stood up and paused for a moment. He then carefully took Veldori’s hand in his own.

“My dear, you are the most intelligent women I have ever met. I am so lucky to have married you.” He kissed her hand softly. “I will go write the Lord and Lady of Emberfall an invite.”

 

_ ~☀~ _

_ The Lord and Lady of the Sunchaser household _

_ cordially invite you _

_ Lord, Lady, and progeny of the Emberfall household _

_ to their Feast of Winter Veil  _

_ at the Sunchaser home in Dawnstar Village  _

_ on the twenty-fifth of December at 20:00. _

 

_ Please confirm your attendance by the eighteenth of December so we can ensure a seat at our banquet. _

_ ~☀~ _

* * *

**_December 25th -9_ **

 

Noviras stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out any wrinkles on her floor-length wine red dress. Her mother braided Noviras’ hair, and pinned any stray hairs in place with golden clips. When she was done she placed a beautiful golden necklace around Noviras’ neck. “Okay, turn to me.” Veldori said. Noviras turned and looked up at her mother. “It is a shame we cannot get rid of those freckles.” She placed a hand on Noviras chin and hummed as she inspected her face. “No matter, you look beautiful, darling.”

Noviras smiled. “May I ask about Zari Emberfall? Was she invited?”

Veldori adjusted the hem of Noviras’ dress. “We invited her family and they confirmed their attendance.”

Noviras beamed and clasped her fists in excitement. “Yes!” Veldori glanced at her. “I mean, that is wonderful, Mother. Thank you for considering my request.” Her mother nodded.

“Anything for my beautiful ray of sun. Now, make sure you stay prim and proper-” Veldori started. Noviras continued with her, speaking in unison, “-and do not forget to say your Lords and Ladies, pleases and thank yous.” Veldori nodded and Noviras smiled proudly. “Good girl. Arus is waiting downstairs for you. Go have fun before the other houses arrive.”

“Thank you, mommy.” Noviras gave her mother a quick hug before darting off downstairs, nearly tripping over her dress as she did, and slowing only when she reached the parlour door.

 

Downstairs, Arus was sat with his parents, Etarva and Sethi Crimsonleaf, on a royal blue chaise. His mother and father held glasses of wines, sipping and chatting amongst themselves. Arus stood when he saw Noviras. He opened his mouth to speak but feeling his parents eyes on him he stopped to think for a moment. He took Noviras’ hand gently and kissed it softly.

“Miss Sunchaser, you look beautiful,” he said politely. Noviras gave a small curtsey in response. 

“Much appreciated, Mr Crimsonleaf.” Noviras said. Arus dropped her hand and she turned to his parents. “Lord and Lady Crimsonleaf, I am honored to have you attend our banquet tonight,” she said, speaking with a calm and almost monotonous voice. The two glanced at her and gave her a polite smile before dismissing Arus and herself. Arus held out his arm, which Noviras took gracefully. Together, they walked to Noviras’ bedroom where they had spent many days laughing and joking in their childhood, reading silly children’s stories to each other and playing with dolls that were now worn down and falling apart at the seams. When Noviras pushed back the silk curtains, closing off the entrance to her room, Arus turned and flung himself on her nearest seat.

“Alright, you have to tell me what’s going on with Zari. Is she joining us?” Arus asked, leaning back on the chair, swinging on two legs. Noviras bounced over to him, pulling the oak chair back onto all four legs.

“Of course she is! My parents are the best. They’d do  _ anything  _ for me. I told you it wouldn’t be a problem.” She leaned against the desk beside him.

“That doesn’t mean we’re in the clear.”

“I don’t see what you mean. Zari’s family will surely understand Quel’dorei traditions, whether they normally abide by them or not, they will tonight.”

“That’s…” Arus frowned. “That’s not what I meant, Novi.”

“Then what did you mean?” Noviras asked, her ears twitching with curiosity. Arus held up a hand as Veldori passed by their room, obviously on her way to the banquet room where her husband would be ensuring the feast was laid out correctly.

“What I  _ meant _ ,” Arus started when he was sure there was no one lingering in the hallway outside, “is that you clearly like Zari. We’re supposed to get married, remember? You cannot be overly affectionate-”

“Woah, no,” Noviras interrupted. “Zari’s a great friend and she’s helped me a lot with my spells but-”

“But nothing. I saw you two cuddled up after that practice session.”

“In my defense, I was just tired.”

“Tired and in love~” Arus sung. Noviras laughed and Arus rose an eyebrow. “So?”

“So, I might like her a little bit. But don’t worry. It will  _ not  _ affect anything. I want my parents to like her and my father will  _ hate  _ her if he thinks she’s going to interfere with the marriage.” Noviras said. “As far as anyone else is aware, I like boys, I like  _ you _ and our houses will be united.” Arus hummed in thought but Noviras just pushed herself up off from the desk and held her hand out to Arus. “The guests-”

“And Zari.”

“Zari is a guest, yes.” Noviras dropped her hand then held it out to him again. “The guests, and Zari, should be arriving soon. We should be there to greet them.” Arus smiled and took her hand. He stood up and offered his arm which she politely took, wrapping her arm delicately around his.

 

The banquet hall was busy. The sound of soft music amongst of sea of chatter filled the room with joy. The warm flickering light of candles on the banquet table combined with the brightly lit sconces only added to this feeling. The smell of the food laid out on the table was divine. There were large platters of various fish, and others of lynx meat. Between them, various pastries and fruits shaped into flowers were laid out, decorating the table. Wine was regularly distributed to the adults and for the children, juice made with various berries was provided.  There were many Quel’dorei milling around. Most adults were networking, finding ways to improve their social standing. Finding potential partners for their children. Introducing their children and pushing them to interact with certain families. Children who were already engaged enjoyed the feast together, and their parents watched their interactions from afar whilst discussing various topics of interest. The Emberfalls, however, kept to themselves. They greeted the Sunchasers as per tradition, and Lord Havaen Emberfall introduced his family. Noviras smiled when she saw the exchange. As far as she could tell her parents were happy with that much and had decided to leave the Emberfalls to enjoy the food and again, keep to themselves as they were doing before.

 

Noviras and Arus, arm in arm, approached the family, who with their bright red hair were easy to find. With a warm smile and a small curtsey, Noviras greeted them. Arus bowed before them. “Lord and Lady Emberfall, it is an honor to have you at our banquet.” Noviras said. The two adults chuckled.

“Vi-” Zari’s mother, Sidah, started. Arus and Noviras glanced at each other whilst Sidah’s husband subtly coughed, catching Sidah’s attention. “Noviras. Sorry, Zar is always calling you Vi,” she leaned in, speaking quietly, “I know you’re expected to be formal with us. It’s the nature of being Quel’dorei, but we’re just people, and you are just a child. Go. Take Zari and enjoy the feast.” Noviras smiled.

“Thank you, Lady-”

“Sidah,” she interrupted.

“Thank you, Sidah.” Noviras corrected herself quietly. She chewed her lip in excitement, giggling somewhat as Zari took her arm. With Arus on her other arm the three made their way over to the feast, murmuring quietly amongst themselves as they walked. “Your parents are amazing, Zari.” Noviras said. Zari nodded in agreement, looking over her shoulder at them. She gave a warm smile and they returned a subtle wave. “And you, Zari,” Noviras turned to face Zari upon reaching the table, dropping both arms. Zari was wearing a floor-length emerald green dress which made her green eyes shine brightly. Her hair was also straightened which looked odd on Zari. Noviras decided she preferred the Zari with soft curls over the one with unusually straight hair that tried to blend in with higher classes. Despite this thought, Noviras was momentarily mesmerised by her eyes, causing Arus to gently nudge her shoulder whilst he grabbed plates for the three of them. Noviras blinked and took the plate whilst Zari waited for her to continue her sentence. “You look beautiful. I love your dress. It really makes your eyes stand out.”

“Pretty gay, Novi.” Arus whispered in her ear. Noviras coughed.

“I mean-” Noviras started. 

Zari held up her hand. “No, no. I understand. You look beautiful too, Vi. I love your clips.” Noviras reached up to touch the clips in her hair before remembering on of her mother’s rules.  _ Never mess up your attire, that includes touching your hair. It should always be perfect. _ Noviras quickly dropped her hand. Arus carefully gestured to her parents who, Noviras realised, were watching the three of them. Zari distractedly mumbled something under her breath which grabbed Noviras’ attention and caught her ears to twitch. Arus leaned over curiously, passing Zari a plate.

“What was that?” Arus asked.

Zari cleared her throat. “I said, ah, the food looks incredible.” She glanced over the table for the first time. “Are those-” she quickly grabbed a cinnamon roll which acted as a centerpiece for the small strawberry slices. Together the ensemble looked like a flower but now Zari had removed the centre. “These are my absolute favourite,” she pointed excitedly at the cinnamon roll, now on her plate. Noviras hummed, standing up straight when she realised her parents were still watching. She took a paper-thin slice of strawberry and ate it as elegantly as she could whilst Arus spoke in her place.

“You have quite the sweet tooth.” Arus said. Zari nodded enthusiastically.

“If I could eat only one thing for the rest of my life, I would absolutely choose cinnamon rolls.”

“Would that not be boring?” Arus asked, remembering to stand up straight just as Noviras was. Zari shook her head.

“No. There’s no way. Cinnamon rolls will never be boring,” she said taking a bite. Noviras and Arus laughed fondly. The three moved on as they piled food onto their plates, moving around other Quel’dorei enjoying the feast. They talked as they ate, until hours passed. Throughout those hours, Noviras and Arus had noticed her parents watching with increasing concern shown on their faces. Her parents’ ears twitched with curiosity whilst they tried to hide their disappointed frowns and Noviras knew exactly what that meant. She had slipped up too many times, and she knew it was impossible to convey that to Zari without revealing everything that she wasn’t ready to share yet. Her chest grew tight and she took a deep breath as the nausea set in. She set her plate down on the nearest surface.

“Are you okay, Vi?” Zari asked, watching carefully as Noviras started to scratch at her own hands. Noviras looked up, seemingly surprised that Zari had noticed anything was wrong at all. She clasped her hands tightly together and nodded stiffly. In that moment she looked more formal than Zari had ever seen her be, which only prompted her to ask again. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, yes-” Noviras coughed and habitually reached up to scratch her face before quickly forcing her hands to her side. She gave a forced smile. “Do you mind if I take to Arus privately for a second?” Noviras asked. Zari took a small step back, her mood immediately dropping, her ears drooping as she looked down at the ground. She opened her mouth then closed it, then tried again.

“Uh- Of… Of course.” Zari gave a weak smile and Noviras quickly thanked her. Arus took Noviras’ arm and escorted her away to the parlour which, at present, was empty. Noviras carefully positioned herself on the royal blue chaise, leaning forward slightly and gripping the edge of it tightly.

“My parents know,” she whispered. She blinked away a few tears, refusing to look at Arus who was sat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

“It’s okay-”

“But-”

“No. It is okay.” Arus told her firmly. “Look at me, Novi.” Noviras scrunched her face up before looking at him. It was difficult to maintain eye contact but she made herself do it. “They think they know but we still have time to convince them otherwise.” Arus spoke quietly and softly. His face was soft too. There was no sign of his signature smirk. He wasn’t making jokes and the only emotions Noviras could see were ones of concern. The feelings of dread refused to fade but Noviras was able to provide a genuine smile. It was small and fragile, but a smile nevertheless.

“What’s your plan?” Noviras asked. Arus hummed.

“I have a few,” he shrugged.

“Which one will work best?”

“How comfortable are you with a kiss?”

“I’ll do anything to convince my parents… But-” Noviras frowned and gestured to the busy room as she struggled to find her words.

“Zari?” Arus asked.

“Zari,” she confirmed with a small nod and a sigh of defeat. She looked down at the floor again. Arus sighed as he took a moment to think but before he could speak, Noviras piped up again. “No, no. We have to do this. To convince them.” Noviras squeezed her eyes shut then opened them. “We’re doing it to convince them.”

“Are you sure?”

“I can explain to Zari when I’m ready,” Noviras nodded, staring blankly at the wall in front of her as she did. She blinked then turned to Arus. “I’m sure.” Arus gave her a comforting squeeze. He stood and offered his hand which she took with a small nervous smile, standing as she did. Internally, she felt like her entire body was about to explode but externally, she was ready to do what she had to do. On her way into the room she checked her hair in a mirror. Arus cleaned up the tears that hadn’t quite fallen but her eyelashes look messy and disorganised. Her face was somewhat red so they both stopped to breathe.

“Hey, Novi.” Noviras looked up at him curiously. “What did one firefly say to the other?” Noviras groaned and leaned back slightly.

“What?”

“You  _ glow _ , girl!” Arus said laughing at his own joke. Noviras couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

“Arus-”

“Hm?”

“It’s like your laugh is contagious. I hate you.”

“I think you’re telling lies again, Novi~” Arus whispered, putting an arm around her as they re-entered the banquet room. Noviras’ scoffed as she scanned the room for her parents. When she spotted them, they weren’t actually that far away and were in the process of talking to Arus’ own parents along with Zari and her parents. That was when Noviras realised the room looked quieter. People were starting to leave. She opened her mouth as she realised what that meant. It looked like farewells and thank yous were being said. She wouldn’t have much time left. She took a deep breath. “Now?” Arus murmured. Noviras gave a small nod as her parents glanced over. He smiled as he turned to her, taking her hands in her own. Speaking louder now, he said, “thank you for this wonderful feast Miss Sunchaser. I would be honored to attend your next banquet.”

“Of course, it is my pleasure.” Noviras replied before leaning in. Arus leaned in too. Their lips touched momentarily, and only momentarily. They refused to kiss for any longer than was necessary. Arus held out his arm for Noviras, giving her a warm smile. Noviras stood up straight before politely taking his arm, leading her to their families. Zari and her parents walked past them, obviously on their way out. But Zari looked somewhat upset. Noviras chewed her lip but before she could share her thoughts with Arus, she was being greeted by his parents.

“Noviras,” Etarva said with a warm smile. “It is good to see you getting on so well with our son.” Noviras nodded in response.

“And thank you, for attending our banquet. Though I am sure my own parents will have already made it clear what an honour it was to have your house here tonight.” Noviras said.

“Very polite. You certainly understand your role,” Etarva commented casually. Veldori nodded in agreement, clearly proud of her.

“For a moment I thought you were about to disregard your future husband for someone who clearly does not fully embody Quel’dorei perfection the way Arus does.” Veldori said. It was a snide remark that made Noviras clenched her fists. She wanted to disagree with every word her own mother said. She wanted to fight against everything she’d been taught but instead she forced a smile. And she spoke calmly and lowly.

“Never, mother.”


	5. Love is in the Air Possibly

**_February 6th -8_ **

“Your homework for this week is to continue practicing. Next lesson we will have a test. I want everyone to be able to conjure at least one fresh mana cake. Remember, your cake should be present for at least five minutes and I _will_ be timing. For those of higher skills,” the teacher pointed to select students around the room, including Noviras, “in addition to your cake, I want to see five mana cupcakes. Icing optional but as the festival of love is right around the corner, you will get extra credit for appropriately themed conjurations,” he said, smiling as some students grinned and whispered excited comments to each other. “Class dismissed.” A rush of noise flooded the room as students began talking amongst themselves, moving their textbooks and wands into their bags as they did. The trio, Noviras, Arus, and Zari turned to each other as they packed their own things away.

“Any plans for the festival?” Zari asked beaming. Noviras hummed and shook her head. Arus, however, didn’t answer the question as he was seemingly talking to a tall dark-skinned girl who had long curly blonde hair. Zari tilted her head slightly as she watched and Noviras smiled slightly before turning to Zari.

“I think Arus is going to be busy, but uh,” Noviras stood, anxiously tapping the table for a moment before picking up her bag, “maybe we could…” _Go on a date. Go on a date. Go on a date._ Noviras begged herself to just say the words she desperately wanted to say. “... hang out?” she finished quietly, grimacing internally when she realised what she had implied. She watched Zari’s expression carefully but her expression didn’t change. It was the same fake smile she’d been seeing for two months now. Zari hummed.

“I would love to but actually I’ve been trying to ask out Naelmi for a while now.” Zari said. Noviras tried to cover up how much that hurt her but she couldn’t stop her smile from faltering momentarily. She just hoped Zari was too distracted to notice.

“Which Naelmi?” Noviras asked, clasping her hands together nervously as Zari picked up her own bag and the two moved to leave the classroom.

“Silvershard, you know, she has the pretty silver hair-” Zari said. Noviras carefully pushed her own silver hair behind her ear. “-and the blue eyes. She’s really pretty.” Noviras hummed in agreement, nodding slightly.

“Okay, yeah. Good luck with that.” Noviras said. They walked in silence for a while before anyone spoke again. “I… have to go,” Noviras started. “... write a letter to my mother. She sent me one asking about… uh, my grades,” she smiled weakly. “I need to reply to that,” she lied. Zari nodded absentmindedly, glancing at the back of Naelmi’s head.

“That’s fine. I have something to do too.” Zari said, watching Noviras turn to walk in the opposite direction with her bag held closely to her chest. Zari had her own bag hanging off her shoulder loosely as she approached Naelmi who was walking alone, presumably headed to the library to study. “Hey, Naelmi,” Zari smiled, tapping her on the shoulder excitedly. “I have something to ask you.”

“You wanna make Noviras jealous?” Naelmi asked nasally, smirking slightly. Zari stopped in her tracks and Naelmi turned, leaning on the wall.

“What? No.I-” Naelmi tilted her head, putting her hands on her hips and giving a knowing look. “I mean I… Uh,” Zari frowned. She could feel every drop of confidence she’d ever had leaving her body. Why would Naelmi make that assumption?

“Come on, it’s so obvious.”

“But I… What?” Zari frowned.

“Come on Vi, let’s go to the library and study because I know how much you love studying. Please fall in love with me!” Naelmi mocked. She laughed. “She is _such_ a nerd!” Naelmi sighed. Zari opened her mouth to speak but Naelmi quickly cut her off. “Look, we have the same hair, and I might be a hotter alternative but it’s very clear you’re into Noviras and unfortunately for you, she doesn’t like you, does she?” Naelmi pushed off the wall and leaned on the opposite leg. “So you want to make her jealous. Make her want you. And what better way to do that than with a prettier, smarter, and kinder Noviras.”

“You’re n-”

“It’s okay, I’ll help. Don’t worry!”

“But-”

“We can go on one of those dumb picnic dates that you two go on like… all the time,”

Naelmi pushed her bangs out of her eyes. “I’ll let you know the details tomorrow.”

“I don’t-”

“Later Zee!” Naelmi waved vaguely as she turned and walked away.

“I… Uh… But… Arus is on most of those dates!” Zari called down the hallway. Naelmi, however, just shrugged off the comment as she turned the corner. Zari stood in place for a moment. Shocked. Confused. She bit her lip and placed her hands over her stomach as the feeling of unease that had settled during the conversation was replaced with a feeling of guilt.

 

* * *

 

**_February 14th -8_ **

Zari adjusted her yellow headband as she watched the sun shift, beginning to set as she sat on the edge of the fountain. The lush green grass beneath her feet and the soft warm breeze were comforting. She smiled as Naelmi approached her with a woven picnic basket. “So, where are we going?” Zari asked curiously, but Naelmi just placed the picnic basket down on the wall of the fountain, and pulled out a red tartan picnic blanket.

“Nowhere, this is the perfect spot,” Naelmi said simply.

“But-”

“I know, Noviras isn’t here yet. I wanted to set up before she got here.” Once the picnic blanket was laid out perfectly, she started to pull out some pastries. “I heard you liked cinnamon rolls,” she said placing a tray of them on the picnic basket. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Noviras looking upset and confused. She was about to sit down with a small group of students who had failed the conjuration test they had the previous day. Naelmi grinned as Zari laughed.

“I don’t like cinnamon rolls. I _love_ them!” Zari said loudly as she slid off the edge of the fountain and onto the picnic blanket to grab a roll eagerly. She hadn’t spotted Noviras yet who was sat farther away from the fountain, behind Zari. “I don’t understand why this matters though if Noviras isn’t here yet,” Zari whispered. As Noviras looked away and focused on the group of students, Naelmi gestured to her. Zari mouthed the word “oh” before settling down on the blanket. “You know, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” she whispered, “I keep getting a bad feeling about this.” Naelmi just rolled her eyes in response.

“Don’t be silly, darling,” she said loudly so that Noviras could hear, “this was a wonderful idea.” She placed a hand on Zari’s shoulder and gave her an affectionate look, tilting her head and batting her eyelashes. “The fountain is so romantic, isn’t it?” She smiled.

“Oh, it is! And look! They even put rose petals in it.” Zari giggled, leaning over the edge of the fountain. She was finally submitting and deciding to play along. She chose to speak at a regular volume though but for her, that was enough. People regularly commented on how loud she was when she was trying to be quiet. Her whispers often got caught by professors and she knew Noviras would most likely be able to hear her. Naelmi smiled, leaning over too and nudging Zari’s arm playfully.

“By the Light, they’re so beautiful!” Nalemi gasped. Every word she uttered had the perfect intonation, and every action and movement was just large enough for others to see and yet was just small enough so as to not raise suspicions. They continued to pass flirtatious banter back and forth and ate the gorgeously decorated pastries for an hour or so. Noviras continued to look over her shoulder in between practicing but Zari refused to look at her, seemingly smitten with Naelmi Silvershard. In reality, Zari just didn’t want to see the hurt expression growing on Noviras’ face but Naelmi just used this to her advantage. It wasn’t much longer before Noviras dismissed the group she was attempting to help. Each one of them had now had some success with the conjuration and normally she would stay until each conjuration was flawless but she struggled to focus. The second everyone turned away, she let the tears silently roll down her cheeks. The only noise that came from her were the softest sniffles but that was easily concealed by the loud laughter that came from Zari and _Naelmi S_. Noviras clenched her fists in frustration, wanting to confront Zari but finding herself unable to. She wouldn’t ruin Zari’s date. She couldn’t. She loved her too much and if Zari was happy, she found herself incapable of interfering. She stood up with a small sigh and left as quickly as she could, letting the sound of joyous laughter fade into the background, and with the square empty, Naelmi and Zari ended their date.

“Don’t forget you owe me one when you two get together,” Naelmi smirked. Zari smiled weakly.

“If this works… I’ll give you anything.”


	6. Silvermoon's Summer Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be away from my computer over Christmas and New Year's so instead of updating late, I'm updating early!  
> Today you'll get this chapter (which was supposed to go up December 24th), and in two days time before I leave, you'll get a second chapter (which was supposed to go up January 7th). After that, we'll return to the normal schedule with the following chapter going up January 21st.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the fic so far. I would love to hear your thoughts! And thank you for reading!

**_June 7th -8_ **

 Noviras sighed, tossing her books onto the bed carelessly. Arus looked mildly offended at this action.

“What has _happened_ to you? The Novi I know would never throw a book like that.” Arus picked up the book and cuddled it like a newborn baby. “You could hurt its poor feelings.” Noviras rolled her eyes in response and snatched the book out of his hand.

“Stop mocking me. Zari has been avoiding me since the feast. It’s been nearly six months and I nearly failed Professor Evenheart’s practical because she wouldn’t spend more than ten minutes alone with me at a time to practice.” Noviras sighed and sat on the bed. Arus sat next to her, placing an arm around her. “I nearly set his Kingsblood on fire.” Arus shook his head and rubbed her arm gently.

“I’m sorry, Novi… She doesn’t seem to have a problem when we hang out together though”

“That’s different...”

“Right, in the first month you were almost napping together, and now you’re…” he trailed off looking to Noviras for an answer.

“Nothing. That’s my point!” Noviras said, leaning on his shoulder. Arus sighed, dropping his arm.

“I hate to say this but maybe she’s upset about the kiss? You said she saw it,” he said. “And she’s only been avoiding you since the feast right?” Noviras nodded, looking up at him with a sad smile. “On the bright side, that would mean she likes you-”

“-And that I hurt her and-”

“-Actually I was going to say it means you’ve been provided with a perfect opportunity to tell her you like her too.” Arus said grinning smugly at her. Noviras sat up straight and looked at him blankly, shaking her head.

“I don’t follow.”

“You wouldn’t. You’re smart but also dumber than a mana wyrm.” Arus said, standing up. He moved to lean against the desk. Noviras stared at him blankly. “You know, mana wyrms feed off of arcane magic but they don’t really know how to do much else, and you feed off of knowledge but when it comes to anything else, you _kinda_ suck.” There was a long silence as Noviras just stared at him. “I… am just going to explain the opportunity.”

“Good idea,” she nodded.

“Alright, so you know Zari’s upset about the kiss even though she hasn’t said anything because that’s when she started avoiding you,” he said moving his hands as he spoke. “You can explain why the kiss meant absolutely nothing, and then you can tell her you’re the gayest person I’ve ever met-”

Noviras laughed and opened her mouth to speak but quickly stopped herself when she looked up to see Arus with his arms folded across his chest. "Sorry,” Noviras paused, “continue.”

“And then you can tell her you’re head over heels in love with her, and give her this rose,” Arus pulled a rose out of seemingly nowhere and held it out to Noviras, “from February that still smells fresh as a daisy-” Noviras held her hand up to interrupt, standing up, but Arus shook his head. “-I know what I said. Point is, ask her to the ball. With this.” He tapped the rose on Noviras’ nose gently. Noviras laughed and took the rose.

“And what about Naelmi?”

“What about Naelmi?”

“They’re dating.”

“She’s dating Naelmi F?” Arus asked, sounding confused and disgusted at the same time.

“No, Naelmi Silvershard.” Noviras looked somewhat uncomfortable. She turned the rose in her hands thoughtfully.

“Right, right, the girl with the silver hair and blue eyes that you _also have_ ,” Arus laughed, “I don’t think she’s going to be a problem. Just… try.” Noviras sighed and looked down at the rose.

"But isn't the rose Ceravie gave you?"

"Yes, and even  _she_ knows how in love you are. She won't mind. Trust me." Arus held out his hand. Noviras sighed and took his hand, and he pulled her up. "Use the rose. Talk to Zari. Ask her to the ball."

“Okay,” Noviras nodded, “I’ll try.” She grinned, somehow looking determined but unsure at the same time.

“That’s my hopefully-not-future-wife!” Arus laughed, putting an arm around her.

* * *

**_June 8th -8_ **

 Zari threw her bag onto the library table with a heavy sigh. Noviras rose an eyebrow, as she searched her own bag but Zari didn’t speak. “Are you okay?” Noviras asked, frowning slightly as she pushed books to the side.

“Hm? Yeah,” Zari said. Noviras glanced at her drooping ears. _Definitely lying._  “Just whatever you wanted to ask, make it quick. My parents want to take me dress shopping for the ball.”

“Oh, okay. Right, I actually wanted to talk about the ball,” Noviras started. She still hadn’t found the rose. She took a deep breath and instead pulled out the books that needed returning. Zari had also taken her own books out of her own bag, placing them down more forcefully than was actually necessary. “Uh, I wanted to ask you to go with me.” She placed her hands on her own books, tapping the sides of the anxiously. Her chest felt like it was about to explode and she had to resist her usual habits that Zari would absolutely notice.

“Oh, of course. I assumed we’d be going together-” Zari said. Noviras couldn’t help but smile. “With Arus, of course.” At that her heart sank. Noviras nodded, avoiding all eye contact with Zari as she did. She gripped the books tightly, refusing to let her hands move to her arms. She felt her chest tighten but she would not let Zari know. Zari couldn’t know. She would just feel guilty and anything she said would be out of pity, right? Right. Noviras squeezed her eyes shut and nodded her head once. She smiled at Zari.

“Great. Enjoy dress shopping. I’ll return your books for you.” Noviras said. Zari nodded and slid them across the table to her. Noviras stacked them on top of her own and sighed, looking down at the floor. Her mouth opened slightly when she caught a glimpse of something red. She crouched, glancing under the desk and realised it was the once-beautiful red rose that Arus had insisted she give to Zari. And it was squashed. Squashed into the wooden floors of the library. “Okay,” she nodded, “that’s…” She gave a sad hum, and ignoring the tears prickling in her eyes, she stood up and picked up the books to return them.

Arus frowned from a distance, as Noviras approached to return the books to the desk he was leaning on. She put the books down forcefully. “Didn’t go well?” Arus asked. Noviras shook her head then moved to lean on him. “It’s okay, you weren’t ready to tell her,” he said, rubbing her head comfortingly. Noviras refused to say anything until Arus prompted her to move back to her bedroom.

 

* * *

 **_June 15th -8_ **  

Noviras beamed when she entered the room. Hundreds of people her age, laughing and dancing. The music was energetic and the room itself was brightly decorated with reds, oranges, and yellows. Suns, flowers, and sunflowers. Noviras fit in perfectly in her ruby red dress, embroidered with golden thread around the hem. A decorated golden sash resting on her body. She grinned as she spun happily, arms up in the air, and her silver hair freely flying around her. Zari and Arus watched as she finished the spin facing them. Zari was wearing a soft cream coloured off the shoulder dress, decorated with a printed mageroyal pattern with red shoes to complement the pattern, whilst Arus wore a striking and sleek pale blue suit, complete with a waistcoat and grey tie.

“This is so much better than I expected,” Noviras said. Arus smiled and murmured a distracted agreement as he admired the view and Noviras could only assume he was admiring someone along with it. Zari nodded enthusiastically.

“It is, isn’t it? Nothing like that boring banquet your parents held.” Zari laughed causing Noviras to frown.

“Hey, that banquet was a Sunchaser family tradition. We hold them every year.”

“It was kind of boring though, Vi. You have to admit,” she said. Noviras hummed sadly and turned to speak to Arus who was rapidly making his way over to Ceravie. She shook her head and with it, attempted to shake off her sadness.

“Why don’t we dance?” she suggested, holding out her hand to Zari.

“Or we could dance as a trio. Let’s get Arus.”

“Oh but Arus is going to talk to Ceravie and-”

“And what? I’m sure she won’t mind us dancing with him.”

“But-” Noviras clenched her fists as she tried to think of an excuse. “But-” she blinked and frowned. “Uh-” she turned to Ceravie and Arus and watched them for a moment, laughing, dancing, blushing, having fun. Noviras chewed her lip. That was something she so desperately wanted with Zari.

“Oh, they’re already dancing.” Zari said, tilting her head and ears curiously.

“Right, right!” Noviras jumped in front of her. “We should let them dance for a bit and we can dance too. I mean I know you hate me but-” Noviras frowned when Zari shook her head.

“I don’t hate you. I don’t know what would make you think that-”

“Well, there was-” Noviras started but Zari held her hand up and then held it out to Noviras.

“Let’s dance,” Zari said. Noviras smiled and gently took her hand. Noviras felt fragile but safe as Zari’s hand wrapped around her. With their fingers intertwined, she realised Zari was warm like the sun, whilst Noviras herself, her hands were colder like a soft breeze on a warm day. Her heart pounded in her chest as Zari led her into the crowd, and then she laughed when Zari dropped her hand and danced. She was the _worst_ dancer Noviras had ever seen. Pointing one hand up into the air and then down to the floor in the opposite direction repeatedly, she grinned. “Come on, Vi. What are you waiting for?” Zari asked, dabbing as she did and then again in the other direction.

“You know, on second thought, I only really understand ballroom dancing,” Noviras said, hovering awkwardly. “I could waltz, or foxtrot but… that…” Noviras trailed off, fiddling with her hands. Zari laughed and took her hands in her own, moving her from side-to-side.

“Who cares? This isn’t something you’re taught.” Zari said. Noviras giggled nervously. “It’s about having fun. See, Vi?” Zari continued to move her gently from side-to-side before spinning her suddenly in a circle. The two laughed and started to bounce in time to the music until the song came to an end. In its place, a softer slower song played. Noviras and Zari glanced at the room, watching people pair up, often with their own partners. Noviras took a step towards Zari who took a step back. She was looking down at the ground and Noviras suddenly flushed red.

“Uh, sorry-” Noviras started. Zari shook her head.

“I’ll find Arus, he’ll want to dance with you,” she said as she walked away.

“Actually-” Noviras started again. Zari stopped and turned, her ears twitched. She looked upset and confused and Noviras felt like her skin was crawling. She scratched her arm. “I need a drink.” Noviras gestured for her to go find Arus whilst she headed for the drinks table, and when she was sure Zari was distracted, she left.

* * *

 

Noviras sighed as she leaned against the grey marble sink, her back facing the ornate mirror. The bathroom was cold and quiet. She took a quick glance around, and upon realising she was the only one in there, she broke. She took a deep breath, and gripping the sink with her hands, she turned to face the mirror. She was a mess. Her silver hair looked frizzy and her normally blue eyes were somewhat red as she had spent so long trying to stop herself from crying. Her nose and cheeks were flushed pink. She took a deep breath and stared down into the sink, trying once more to calm herself down but she couldn’t. She shook her head and cried. Soft, quiet gasps in between her trying to breathe regularly whilst tears rolled down her face. She kept wiping away the tears and rubbing her eyes but that only made her face redder, and every time she looked at herself in the mirror she realised again what a mess she was. No one would love her. Zari couldn’t love her. Not whilst she was looking like this. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been there when a tall strawberry blonde girl pushed the door open. She looked up. Ceravie. Noviras pushed herself away from the sink and moved to hide somewhere else but Ceravie just wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently. They stayed like that until Noviras stopped crying. She looked up and smiled.

“Thank you,” Noviras said, her voice cracking as she did. Ceravie smiled and wiped away the last of Noviras’ tears.

“Any time, though I had to come in here. Arus and Zari were getting worried. Zari thought you might have been kidnapped,” she laughed then quickly stopped, her smile fading. She had a sweet soothing voice, high-pitched yet it sounded motherly and calming. “but I remember Arus telling me what happened.” Noviras’ mind raced as she tried to figure out what exactly Arus had said. How much had he told her? But Ceravie quickly snapped her out of those thoughts when she moved her to the sink. “Wash your face. It’ll make the redness go away. And then I’ll walk you home and we can talk.”

“But you said they were worried. Won’t they still be looking for me?” Noviras asked as she ran the tap and splashed cold water onto her face. Ceravie shook her head.

“I told them to meet me at yours in an hour.”

“You knew exactly where to find me.” Noviras smiled a little as she pulled away from the sink.

“Of course. People can be pretty predictable. You just have to understand what happened to make them act a certain way.” Ceravie held out her arm and Noviras looped her own arm around Ceravie’s. Ceravie led her out of the bathroom and through the quiet halls towards the exit, avoiding the ballroom and the majority of the people.

“What did Arus tell you?” Noviras asked quietly, her throat still sore from the previous crying. Ceravie smiled warmly and Noviras instantly felt comforted. In that moment she knew that Arus wouldn’t have been mean. They were good friends and she knew she could trust Ceravie to look after her, despite having only had the most brief conversations with her in the past.

“He told me what happened at the Sunchaser feast,” she started. Noviras opened her mouth but Ceravie just rested her hand on Noviras’. “Which I get. I’m supposed to get married to Cameon Dewsong. I’d do anything to cover up my feelings for Arus in front of my parents,” she said, guiding Noviras past the gorgeous fountain in the square. “One day I’ll tell my parents about him, but for now, we do what we can to gain their support and their affection.” Noviras nodded in agreement as Ceravie continued to explain all the things Arus had told her. She made Noviras feel like she was allowed to feel the way she did, and she reassured Noviras about her anxiety. By the time she’d explained everything, she was sat next to Noviras on her bed. “Wow, your bed is really soft,” she giggled and bounced on it slightly. Noviras laughed with her. “Okay, Arus and Zari should be here soon. Remember what I said?”

“Tell her how you feel,” they said in unison.

“Good.” Ceravie gave Noviras a warm comforting hug. “I know you can do it,” she said, glancing at the soft silk curtains that acted as a door. Her ears twitched as footsteps approached and then not long after, Zari and Arus entered. Ceravie stood up with a grin and clapped her hands together. “I am _so_ sorry for kidnapping Novi like that. Turns out when she got to the drink table they were out of ice, and we all know you can’t have juice without a good helping of ice,” she glanced at Noviras who smiled gratefully. She was covering for her. “So obviously, she went to get some and it was silly of us to panic but that’s what friends do,” she moved her arms in an exaggerated shrug. “Arus and I should get going though, now that we know our dear Novi is safe. Right, sweetie?” Ceravie held her hand out to Arus who took it gently. Zari looked momentarily confused by this action but was cut off by Arus announcing that they did need to leave, and walking Ceravie out of the door. Zari watched them leave then turned to Zari.

“I thought you and Arus were dating,” Zari said curiously. Noviras just laughed and patted the bed, motioning for Zari to sit down.


	7. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned before, this is the last chapter until January 21st due to me being away over the next few weeks! Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to leave feedback!

**_June 16th -8_ **

 Zari nodded as she flung herself onto the bed. The pale blue silk covers shifted as she did. She moved to face Noviras who was now stood by the desk, awkwardly stacking books. Zari leaned in curiously.

“So, what’s going on? You and Arus _aren’t_ dating?”

“No. _No._ Actually he’s dating Ceravie,” she gestured to the door where Ceravie had

been stood just moments before. “We… We are supposed to get married.” Zari’s face fell at this but Noviras refused to look. “But we don’t want to. It’s really just a way of bringing our families together. It was arranged by our parents and I really don’t want it.” Noviras said, turning to face Zari. “I really don’t,” she repeated. Zari hummed curiously.

“And you didn’t tell me because…?”

“Well, I tried. But at the banquet you were leaving and every other time I couldn’t get you alone for longer than a few minutes and I was…” Noviras took a deep breath and she frowned, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn’t continue the sentence. She couldn’t. She had to but she couldn’t. She took another deep breath but opened her eyes in surprise as Zari spoke.

“Yeah. I get that,” Zari said, nodding slightly. She bit her lip. “I was…” she paused as she thought of the right word to say. “I was rude,” she finished lamely, sighing somewhat as she did. “Let me make it up to you. We are going to have a sleepover. Right. Now.” Zari grinned, biting her lip in excitement this time. Noviras smiled and let out a sigh of relief. “That good with you?” Zari asked. Noviras could only laugh and nod. “Alright then,” Zari clapped, “let’s get this sleepover started the right way.” Noviras laughed but Zari just continued. “Tell me a secret,” she said.

Noviras rose an eyebrow. “A secret?”

“Come on, it’s a sleepover. Girls share secrets at sleepovers,” she explained as if it was the most obvious thing in all of Azeroth. She paused, watching Noviras’ face shift from one of confusion to one of understanding. Then it clicked. “You haven’t had a sleepover before?”

“I… haven’t had the time,” Noviras shrugged.

“Right, because you’re a huge nerd,” Zari giggled. “Gotta get them As somehow.” Noviras nodded in response. “Well let’s make your first as fun as we can.” She paused and watched Noviras before jumping up. She grabbed Noviras hand and excitedly dragged her to the bed. Noviras kneeled on the sheets, glancing up as she moved her hair from behind her ears. “Oo, let me do your hair whilst we’re sharing secrets.” Zari said, quickly leaping up to grab Noviras’ hairbrush off the desk. Noviras watched her move behind her and sit cross-legged on the bed. She began to run the brush through her messy hair, being careful not to pull too hard where there were knots.

“So a secret, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Why? You already know so much about me.”

“It’s a sleepover thing, just do it! I’ll tell you one too. Your hair is really soft by the way,” she said.

“Thanks,” Noviras chuckled. “Um, hm…” she hummed in thought. “Well, you know how I said I don’t want to get married?”

“Mmhm.” There was a small pause after that before Noviras spoke again.

“I’m gay,” she said quietly, almost whispering. Zari leaned in.

“You’re gay?”

“I’m gay,” she confirmed. Zari couldn’t help but beam behind her as she brushed her hair.

“Awesome,” she said simply. “Hm, let’s see for my secret…” Zari hummed thoughtfully. “How about… I nearly got kicked out of the Academy?”

“You- How?” Noviras turned suddenly causing Zari to accidentally hit her with the brush. Noviras winced and quickly pulled her hand up to her face, covering any signs of hurt. “And why didn’t you tell me this?”

“I can explain everything. Starting with the fact that you’re literally the perfect student and I didn’t want you getting me in trouble.” Zari said. Noviras dramatically gasped, moving her hand from her face to her chest. Zari winced as she inspected Noviras’ face.

“Zari, I would _never_ -” she started.

“Maybe not but wow, that looks really bad,” she put a hand on Noviras’ chin. Noviras blushed for a second before regaining herself and pulling away.

“Come on, I want to hear how this happened,” Noviras said. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

“You sure?” Zari asked, once again touching her face gently.

“I’m sure.” Noviras said. Zari sighed and tossed the brush onto the bed.

“Okay so,” Zari took a deep breath before continuing,“I miiiiiiiiight have…

takenprofessorwindrestsstaffandpainteditbluebecauseshemadefunofmeformybluesheepwheniwaslearningpolymorph.” Zari laughed nervously, running her hand through her thick red hair.

“Zari, I didn’t get any of that. Slow down. Please.” Noviras chuckled.

“I took Professor Windrest’s staff and painted it blue-”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Noviras flung her arm up in surprise.

“Oh, welcome back, model student Noviras,” Zari laughed. Noviras shook her head and laughed too, moving her hands into her lap.

“Okay, sorry, sorry. But… I don’t understand why you’d do that. Professor Windrest is one of the best.”

“Yeah, she’s a good teacher but…” she sighed. “Remember when we were learning how to polymorph?” Zari asked.

Noviras laughed. “Yes, you had a blue sheep, a purple chicken… and a green pig, if I’m correct?” Noviras paused and then threw her hand up, pointing one finger to the sky. “Oh! And you somehow managed to turn the rat into a stag…” That last one had always confused Noviras. It wasn’t even something they had been taught but it had happened. The small grey rat had turned into a beautiful fluorescent pink stag. She laughed at the memory and Zari beamed as she watched Noviras enjoy the moment. Her heart skipped a beat and she sat in silence for a moment, admiring Noviras’ silver curls and bright smile. “Right, so we were learning polymorph and?” Noviras asked, snapping Zari out of her thoughts.

“Right, well after the blue sheep, she made a big deal in front of everyone about how terrible I was.” Zari threw her hands up in exasperation, as if that was the worst thing that could happen to anyone ever.

“So you painted her staff blue?” Noviras laughed softly, watching Zari with a warm and calm expression. Zari nodded and Noviras couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. Zari still looked somewhat upset though so Noviras shifted over, putting an arm around her. “Zari, I don’t think she meant to upset you like that. She was just providing examples for the rest of the class to learn from.” Zari shrugged in response, ears drooping. “Look, if this happens again, please talk to me. We can work on your polymorphs, just liked you helped me with my previously-disastrous, now-totally-badass pyroblasts. And we’ll make sure you don’t get kicked out.” Zari’s only response was her falling backwards onto the bed in frustration, letting out a long sigh as she did. Noviras turned away, thinking about what might cheer Zari up. She hummed then smiled. Maybe now she could do it. Zari didn’t hate her. They’d worked through everything and Zari was a wonderful fun person who filled any room, no matter how big or small, with energy and laughs and _joy_.

“Okay, I have something very important to tell you, so I’m gonna need you to come right back here,” she grabbed Zari’s hands and pulled her so she was sitting up and facing Noviras. She smiled at Zari and paused for a moment, chewing her lip, worrying. What if Zari rejected her. Zari wouldn’t even want to be friends. _Naelmi_ . What if they were still together? Then everything she said wouldn’t matter. But… Ceravie. She took a deep breath as Ceravie had instructed her to on their walk home. _Ignore the thoughts. Start off small. Work up to the big thing._ She squeezed her eyes shut for a second, ignoring the growing feeling of dread in her stomach. “I… I really…” She paused. “I, uh... would like for you to talk to me more when you’re struggling,” she fiddled with her hands then smiled, mostly to herself. She’d made a small start. She took another moment to breathe as Zari watched curiously. “I’d like for you to talk to me because I really like you,” she said, speaking faster the longer her sentence went on, “and I know you’re with Naelmi S but-” Noviras stopped when she heard Zari laugh.

“I’m not with Naelmi S.”

“But I saw-” Noviras frowned.

“You saw me making a mistake,” Zari shifted, moving closer to Noviras. “I went on a date with her and it was a mistake. I like you. A lot. And I’m sorry for making you think otherwise.”

“Oh,” Noviras grinned, shifting slightly and chewing her lower lip. “Thank you.”

“Did you really just say “thank you” to me saying I like you?” Zari giggled as Noviras nodded dumbly, still smiling. “You are too cute.”


	8. Apple Strudel

**_July 16th -8_ **

Noviras fiddled with her hands anxiously, making sure not to drop the red roses in her hand, as she waited patiently for the door to open. Zari had told her not to wear anything too nice for their date and Noviras had agreed to that much at least, choosing to wear some simple royal blue trousers and a white, short-sleeved, cropped blouse. She also decided to keep her footwear simple, choosing to wear plain black shoes. Her hair, however, was something she hadn’t been told not to dress up, so, she chose to braid her long silver hair, adding small sapphires where her hair crossed in the middle. She adjusted the hem of her shirt as the door opened. She looked up to see a red-headed woman, smiling warmly as she tried to hold back an excited pomeranian.

“Noviras, hi! Come on in. Don’t mind Iris, he’s very friendly,” she said as she eventually picked up the dog and opened the wooden door wide for her.

“Thank you, Sidah” she said stepping inside. “Those are lovely flowers, for Zari I assume?”

“Of course. I hope she likes them,” she said smiling nervously as Sidah fumbled with the dog that was currently trying to jump out of her arms.

“I’m sure she’ll love them. She’s in the kitchen, if you just want to head through. It’s the second door on your left.” Sidah gestured down the hallway with one hand, accidentally allowing Iris to leap out of her hands and immediately jump up at Noviras’ legs. “Sorry about that!” she said, rushing to grab the dog but Noviras just shook her head.

“It’s fine, he’s adorable,” she said, crouching to pet him.

“Oh, he is. Just mind the- Oh,” Sidah winced as Iris chewed on the flowers in Noviras’ hand, causing her to pull away and stand up quickly. She laughed as Sidah explained, “sorry, he loves to eat flowers. One time Havi bought me some gorgeous mageroyal and he devoured them in seconds…” Sidah shook her head at Iris. “Iris, go lie down” she said sternly. Iris yapped excitedly as he bounded into their sitting room.

“Second room on the left?” Noviras asked as she looked at the flowers which were now bent and broken, with some petals falling off.

“Yes, second room on the left. Have fun on your date, and we’re so glad you chose to date our daughter. She loves you so much and you’re such a kind person,” Sidah said smiling. “And of course, Zari has told us not to tell your parents anything until you’re both ready.”

“Thank you so much,” Noviras said before making her way down the hallway.

“Oh, and before I forget,” Sidah started, causing Noviras to stop and turn curiously, “Havaen and I are going to go out for dinner so try not to start any fires,” she laughed.

“Of course not,” Noviras chuckled quietly before making her way to the kitchen.

 

When she entered the kitchen, she had to pause for a moment to look around in surprise and awe. The kitchen was huge. Lots of space to move, tiled floors, and marble counters. At the same time it looked well-used, and not just by hired help. Zari turned around, placing a bag of flour on the counter. She beamed as she saw Noviras who was still looking around in awe. 

“Hey, Vi,” Zari grinned, leaning on the counter. Noviras blinked and quickly looked at Zari, who was as beautiful as ever, even if she did have flour on her hands and a smudge of chocolate on her cheek.

“Your kitchen is incredible,” Noviras said, stepping forward. She glanced down at the bent flowers with a frown as Zari nodded in agreement, smiling proudly. “So, what are we making?” Noviras asked.

“That, my beautiful gorgeous amazing girlfriend,” Zari said meeting Noviras in the 

middle of the room, taking the flowers as she did, “is entirely up to you. Because I thought we could get to know each other better by making our favourite desserts.” She threw her hands up excitedly as she spoke. Noviras laughed, delicately rubbing away the chocolate smudge on Zari’s face.

“Come on, Zar, how is a dessert going to tell you anymore than you already know about me?”

“Favourite foods tell you  _ everything  _ you need to know about a person!” Zari said, grabbing Noviras’ hands and leading her to the counter. “Like I, for example, love cinnamon rolls, and what does that tell you about me?” Noviras shook her head.

“That you are incredibly sweet?”

“Exactly,” Zari laughed. “So what’s your favourite?” she asked as she placed the 

unfortunately broken flowers into a beautiful glass vase. Noviras hummed in thought.

“Rice pudding,” she said decisively, her right ear twitching as she spoke. Zari looked disgusted for a moment then she laughed.

“Your ear twitched,” she said quietly, then speaking louder, she continued, “okay, that’s a lie, try again.”

“Apple strudel?” Noviras said with a sigh, folding her arms across her chest. She pouted slightly, wishing she could lie but she just couldn’t. Zari knew her too well.

“Yeah, that sounds more like you. Because an apple strudel tries to be elegant, but in reality, it’s a huge mess and all the filling falls out when you try to eat it,” Zari said, moving to another counter where there was a basket of goldenbark apples.

“So, what I got from that is, you think I’m a mess?” Noviras asked curiously, leaning on the counter.

“Yeah,” Zari shrugged, unashamed of her comments. Noviras laughed but she couldn’t disagree. She did try to keep herself composed around her family but in reality, she didn’t know what she was doing half the time and often made silly mistakes. “I was also  _ really  _ hoping for something with apples,” she said placing the overflowing basket down in front of Noviras, “because I had a feeling you’d love apples.” Noviras nodded, grinning excitedly.

“You know me too well,” she hummed, picking up an apple. Zari quickly slapped her hand, causing her to drop the apple before she could take a bite.

“Those are for the strudel!”

“Got it, no apples until after we’ve baked the strudel.” She said, throwing her hands up and taking a small step back. With that comment, Zari gathered the rest of the ingredients for both her own cinnamon rolls and for Noviras’ apple strudel. When Zari places the last of the ingredients on the counter they got to work, starting with the cinnamon rolls. Placing each ingredient carefully into a bowl, stirring and mixing. Zari taught Noviras how to knead the dough, holding her hand gently as she guided her through the process, and Noviras couldn’t help but blush. She frowned when Zari pulled away, but she carried on kneading.

“Nice work, Vi,” she said, her eyes lighting up as she watched Noviras continue to work the dough carefully and methodically. Noviras grinned and bit her lip until Zari suddenly instructed her to stop so they could let it rise. Noviras nodded and quickly put it to the side. “Whilst we’re waiting, we can get started on the strudel.” Zari tossed her an apple which Noviras failed to catch, watching it bounce along the counter before flinging itself off the edge. Zari caught it, inches from the floor and laughed. “You can start by cutting up that apple into slices. I’ll prepare the dough, okay?”

“Okay,” Noviras hummed as Zari carefully placed the apple in her hand. The second Zari turned around to grab something, Noviras moved to take a bite of the apple. Zari turned again to face Noviras, chopping board in hand. She sighed, tossing another apple at Noviras to stop her. Zari winced as it hit her square in the face. Noviras just stared blankly for a few moments, then slowly raised one hand to touch her forehead. “Did you just-”

“It was an accident-”

“But you-”

“An accident, I swear!”

“You hit me with an apple!” Noviras laughed. It was a sweet laugh, indicating that she wasn’t really hurt, just surprised. One that caused Zari to breathe a sigh of relief but also unfortunately caused her to drop her guard, so when the same apple came flying back towards her she didn’t see it until the last moment. She moved to the side quickly, laughing as it just missed her.

“Vi, I said it-” she laughed as she dodged another apple, “it was an,” and another, “an accident, Vi, Vi-” she dodged more apples, both of them laughing until Noviras ran out of apples to throw. She hummed thoughtfully as she searched the room for what she could continue throwing at Zari. Then she and Zari both locked eyes on the flour. They glanced at each other then scrambled for it. Zari being just slightly faster was able to grab the flour, flinging it at Noviras. They continued to fling various ingredients at each other for what felt like an hour until Zari put her hand in the flour bag once again, feeling the bottom. 

“Oh… Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Noviras asked curiously, brushing some flour off her top. Finding it make no difference at all, she couldn’t help but giggle, pulling the top out to inspect the layer of flour that had gathered on her.

“We are… out of flour. Which means… I don’t think we can finish the strudel,” she said placing the empty bag on the side.

“But look at all these apples I cut!” Noviras said, gesturing to the completely whole and uncut apples that littered the floor. Zari snorted, picking one up to inspect it.

“Yeah, that strudel is not happening.”

“Absolutely not,” Noviras agreed shaking her head. “But that’s okay because we still have cinnamon rolls… which haven’t even gone into the oven yet,” Noviras trailed off then shook her head, “BUT that’s also okay because I had fun.” Noviras smiled, moving closer to Zari with a dumb lopsided smile on her face. She took the apple out of Zari’s hands and placed it on the side before taking her hands in her own. “That was fun, right?”

“It was  _ a lot _ of fun,” Zari giggled excitedly, snorting again. She stopped laughing, her smile fading slightly. “Sorry, I-” Noviras shook her head in response and simply leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. It was a short and sweet kiss. One that made both of them stand in silence for a few moments, grinning, taking it in, then Zari took a small step back. “Okay, let’s get on with these cinnamon rolls and then we can get cleaned up whilst they bake, yeah?” Noviras nodded in agreement, taking the dough they had prepared, still grinning and blushing just ever so slightly.


	9. Graduation

**_June 2nd -4_ **

Noviras hummed quietly. Zari was sat to her right, and Arus was sat to her left with Ceravie. The four were sat by Silvermoon City’s pond. The air was warm and the sun was bright but the atmosphere was soft and comfortable. Each had their degrees in hand, and had just sat down with a picnic of pastries. Giving themselves a moment to enjoy some quiet time together amidst all the chaos that came with graduation day. Three talked amongst themselves but Noviras sat quietly, feeling the paper between her thumb and finger. She looked down for a moment, letting her smile fall for just a split second. Her mind seemingly not understanding just how to embrace the calm surrounding her. She lifted her head, looking up to the soft blue sky. She forced the smile back onto her face, and hoped nobody would notice her bittersweet feelings. But of course, Zari would always notice. She knew her too well.

“You don’t look happy,” Zari commented, taking Noviras’ hand. “What’s on your mind?” Noviras stayed quiet for a moment. Arus and Ceravie studied her curiously, waiting for an answer. She gave a soft sigh, realising she’d have to answer the question sooner or later.

“Everyone’s going on to do different things… Better things. Bigger things. But we’ll all be separated.” Noviras stared at her hand. Intertwined with Zari’s. She gave a soft smile. “I don’t want to lose you.” Arus placed a hand on her shoulder as Zari squeezed her hand.

“How far do you think we’re going exactly?” Arus laughed. “I’m joining the Farstriders but that just means I’ll spend most of my time at Farstrider Enclave-”

“And sure I’ll be travelling for my research but I’ll always come home, Vi.” Zari leaned 

In. “You are everything to me.” She lifted Noviras’ hand and kissed it softly.

“But what if something happens? The world is dangerous and-”

“And nothing will stop me from coming back to you,” Zari said. Noviras looked sceptical but Zari placed her other hand on top of Noviras and continued, “and I will write you letters. All the time. We’ll always be together, even when we’re apart. I promise.” Noviras smiled genuinely.

“Thank you,” she said, resting her head on Zari’s shoulder. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too,” she said, wrapping her arm around Noviras until she pulled away. Noviras brushed her own hair away from her face and turned with a soft, warm smile. She cleared her throat with a sip of wine.

“Ceravie,” she started, “I don’t think you said what you’d be doing?”

“I wasn’t sure for a while but… I wanted to help people. So I’m going to be a healer for the Farstriders.” she said pulling apart a pastry and delicately eating a small piece. Arus proudly put an arm around her and grinned at her. She chewed on the piece as Noviras nodded thoughtfully, then she continued. “I need further training to be able to heal but the Farstriders said they would provide me with additional tutoring.”

“That’s great,” Noviras smiled. “That… seems like the perfect career for you.”

“You’ll be the perfect priest,” Zari nodded in agreement.

“I will be if I can wield the Light. I’m so used to using Arcana, who knows if I can actually use the Light at all?” Ceravie shifted, leaning into Arus who squeezed her arm.

“I don’t think you’ll have anything to worry about. You’re so thoughtful and kind and-”

“And I only just did well enough to become an Adept-”

“Because Arcana isn’t… you,” Noviras said. “You’re caring, and kind.”

“You feel a lot,” Arus continued. Ceravie’s face dropped and Arus moved his hand to her cheek. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“Arcana is a cold, hard magic. You need to separate your feelings from the ritual. Be objective and… and-and-” Noviras frowned, gesturing vaguely as she tried to figure out her words.

“And it isn’t you,” Zari continued. “You have a heart of gold, and that’s why you can wield the Light to do good for others. You won’t be pretending to be objective. You’ll be allowed to be your caring, loving self.” Ceravie bit her lower lip and grinned. “You’ll be the best.”

“We all will,” Ceravie finished off her pastry and took a glass. “We will all be the best at we do, because we care about what we do. We’re passionate and dedicated and… we’ll be the best.” She lifted her glass, and everyone else followed suit, holding their glasses high. “To Arus Crimsonleaf who will be the strongest Farstrider, outliving every current Farstrider.”

Arus gave a lopsided smile and continued. “And to Noviras Sunchaser who will be the greatest Professor of the Arcane, and the very best mage.”

Noviras looked up smiling hopefully, and sat up straight. She shifted slightly to face Zari. “To Zari Emberfall who will be the greatest researcher, uncovering every secret of the Void and inviting a new way of life.”

Zari gave a small chuckle and bit her lip excitedly. “And to Ceravie Everburst the best priest, who will never stop being such a kind and caring person.” The four looked between each other for a single moment, wide grins on each face.

“To all four of us, the best at what we do,” they said together, pushing their glasses together. Overcome with joy they laughed as they attempted to sip their drinks before resuming their previous lighthearted conversation.


	10. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update because I'm going to be away on Monday. It's a very short chapter so I apologise for that but we are moving towards towards a more interesting story.

**_July 16th -3_ **

 Noviras murmured a quick incantation, lighting the candle in the centre of the table on the balcony. She watched the fire flicker with a warm smile. She hadn’t seen her wife in nearly two months as their schedules hadn’t lined up. They’d passed letters back and forth but she couldn’t wait to see Zari’s face again. In Noviras’ eyes, Zari literally lit up the room. Her fiery red hair stood out in any crowd. She was warm and welcoming. She made Noviras feel safer, just like the flame she had learned to control comforted her, kept her warm. Noviras glanced at the door as she set out the meal, homemade pastries were Zari’s favourites. She poured two glasses of wine, and waited for Zari to turn up.

Noviras looked up as the soft blue curtains shifted and Zari stepped out on the balcony. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green dress. Her subtle curls framed her face. Noviras stood up to greet her with a warm hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Vi,” Zari said, smiling as she kissed Noviras on the cheek. “And… I have a surprise for you.” She took a step back and watched as Noviras rose an eyebrow and her ears twitched.

“A surprise?” Noviras asked, beaming. Zari nodded and pulled out a small black box, embellished with a golden sun, trying her best to hide her grin.

“Yes, because I know we said we didn’t need a marriage to-”

“A marriage?”

“Yes, we didn’t need a marriage to prove we love each other.”

“You’re proposing?”

“Sh sh sh,” Zari sighed and then laughed quietly and affectionately. She passed Noviras the box. Noviras laughed with her, gently and softly as she took the box. “I am but be quiet and let me explain.” Noviras nodded excitedly. She bit her lip as she opened the box to find a small silver ring. She looked up at Zari, chewing her on her lip as she did. “I really missed you. So I thought… we don’t need to get married but to be engaged… You’re always there. The ring proves it. Even if we’re busy in different towns with different jobs I know I can always come back to you.”

“That sounds… wonderful,” Noviras smiled. “And this is beautiful.” The small silver ring had both Zari’s and Noviras’ initials engraved into it. In between there was a small blue gem. Zari took it and slipped it onto Noviras’ finger.

“Then… We’re engaged.” Zari bit the inside of her cheeks, failing to contain the grin that was spreading across her face.

“We are!” Noviras laughed and Zari pulled her into a kiss. “Now, sit down. Enjoy the food. I made all your favourites. There’s…” Noviras pulled out Zari’s chair and she took a seat, “traditional Falthrien pasties, and-”

“Éclairs!” Zari grinned, clapping excitedly. She immediately reached to pick one up but moved her hand quickly to reach for the cinnamon rolls she had just noticed, nearly accidentally knocking over the candle in her excitement. Noviras quickly reached out and steadied the candle. The flame went out with the quick movement but Noviras just laughed as Zari spat out a quick apology in between bites.

“It’s fine,” Noviras hummed, “as long as it doesn’t touch the wine.” She murmured a quick incantation to relight the candle. She watched as Zari devoured the cinnamon rolls, and in that moment, she could not have been happier.


	11. The Sun and the Moon

_**June 8th 19** _

Veldori placed a final ruby pin was placed delicately in silver hair.

“Okay, turn around. Look at me.” Veldori instructed. Noviras turned around without a moment of hesitation. Veldori let out a soft gasp, taking a small step back. “You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you, mother.” Noviras said quietly as her mother carefully dabbed a gorgeous red lip stain onto Noviras’ lips.

“I am… so happy for you,” she whispered, “and so sorry… for the pressure I put on you. I am honoured to share this day with you.” Noviras looked at her for a moment and opened her mouth to speak. There were no words. Nothing she could say could fully explain the love she felt for her mother, the pride she had in herself for making it this far, the happiness she felt whenever she was with Zari, and the relief she had when she realised just how much her mother truly cared about her. She took a small step forward before pulling her mother into a hug. Veldori wrapped her arms delicately around Noviras and hummed as she heard a soft sniffle. “Do not cry, my sun. We do not want you to ruin your makeup. You would not believe how much mageroyal your father had to gather so we could get that colour...” Noviras pulled away and looked up. Her mother looked stern but she realised she had always had good intentions. She blinked away her tears.

“Of course, mother.” Noviras said quietly. Veldori smiled in response.

“Now for the dress…” She said, clasping her hands together with a wide grin on her face. Noviras had never seen her so excited. She bit her lip, nodding excitedly but stopped when Veldori’s smile fell. She reached out to touch Noviras chin gently. “Oh… Oh no, you are going to ruin the lip stain.”

“Sorry… I…” Noviras opened her mouth and Veldori inspected the stain for just a few moments.

“You must watch those teeth. It looks like you might be bleeding…” Veldori tilted Noviras’ head up, inspecting more closely. “Or maybe it is the stain. No worries, you still look beautiful.” At that Veldori turned away and immediately went to fetch the dress. Noviras carefully licked her lips and sighed when the familiar taste of iron hit her tongue. Blood. Of course that didn’t matter really. Her mother had said she still looked beautiful and she was honoured to receive such a compliment. Veldori smiled as she carefully pulled a mass of cherry red fabric over Noviras’ body, pulling Noviras out of her thoughts at the same time. The dress was an off-the-shoulder tulle ball gown that had gold embellishments. It was so magnificent, almost as if her mother had expected her to attend the annual Cariad Rhwymo Ceremony and had had the dress prepared years ago. She opened her mouth to ask but suddenly the dress was being pulled tight around her torso and all that came out was a single cough. Noviras stood silently as her mother fastened the dress securely, and then placed her hands on Noviras’ bare shoulders. The two watched each other through the mirror for a few quiet moments before her mother eventually spoke up. “I think it is time for you to go,” Veldori let out a soft shaky breath, “and be united with your love, my sun.”

 

* * *

 

 

Noviras took as deep a breath as she could manage as she approached Stillwhisper pond, her arm linked with her fathers. Gorgeous red flowers decorated the lush green grass. She looked to the left where her family stood proudly, her own mother clutching Arus’ arm excitedly. She looked to the right where Zari’s family were just as proud. Iris rolled over on the grass and a wave of contentment and ease washed over her, releasing any tension she held. Yet her heart raced as she saw Zari ahead. Zari was beaming, the sun behind her highlighted the gold ornaments that pinned back her gorgeous red hair. The black suit she wore fit her perfectly, as did the red tie that rested gently on her chest, whilst the gold accents on the suit shone brightly in the light of the sun. Noviras attempted to contain an excited giggle as her father lead her between the two families.

Traditionally, Quel’dorei weddings were grand affairs. Once a year they would gather for the Ceremony, surrounded by royal blues and silver adornments. Couples, often heterosexual but sometimes otherwise, wore brightly coloured outfits and elegantly strolled from the Court of the Sun to Sunfury Spire where they would be blessed by the High King of Quel’thalas, Anasterian Sunstrider. Meanwhile, attendees at the ceremony would watch eagerly to see just who was climbing the social ladder this year, whilst others looked down on those whose partners were deemed unworthy of their status. Either way, the ceremony was extravagant and the banquets and after-parties were definitely not something to scoff at either. But Noviras and Zari were not a traditional couple. They held a true and real love for each other that Noviras knew she would never find in an arranged marriage, whilst Zari and her family had little regard for traditions and refused to keep up appearances for the sake of being part of the social elites. Noviras’ own parents had understood that and instead offered her a smaller ceremony. Doubts within Noviras had led her to believe that the sole purpose was to keep the marriage underwraps so as to prevent being shunned by others of similar social status, but the reasoning behind it mattered very little to Noviras. All that mattered was Zari Emberfall.

As the ceremony progressed, Noviras looked into Zari’s eyes with an excited but for once sure, steady, and genuine smile. She carefully slipped the gold ring onto Zari’s finger, speaking alongside it. “Zari Emberfall… I have never been good with words so excuse me if my vows are-” Noviras watched as Zari’s face changed into one of amusement. She shook her head and laughed quietly before starting over. “Zari Emberfall, the day I met you it seemed like everything was brighter. You became my sun. You pulled me out of my books and showed me how beautiful life could be. For that, I vow to always stand by you, until the sun goes down on both our lives. Until the day our spirits die, you are my wife, and I will never stop loving you. Not even in death.”

Zari beamed, as Ceravie, their wedding officiant, gestured for her to speak her own vows. With teary eyes, she spoke. “Noviras Sunchaser,” she slipped a small gold ring onto Noviras’ finger, “I vow to always stand by your side, no matter the physical distance between us because regardless of distance, our souls will always be connected. I am your sun, and you are my moon. I would trust you with my life as I know you would trust your own with me… So I will stand by you, Vi, until the sun goes down on both our lives. You are the light of my life, until the day our spirits die and furthermore in death.” Noviras let out a shaky breath as Ceravie took a step back.

“Your hands, please?” Ceravie smiled. Noviras held out her left hand, delicately holding onto Zari’s wrist, whilst Zari did the same. Ceravie made some elegant gestures as she spoke. “Then by the power vested in me by the Light’s judgement,” a golden light weaved itself around their joined hands, “Noviras Sunchaser, and Zari Emberfall, I pronounce you Noviras and Zari Sunfall… Wives forevermore.” Ceravie clasped her hands together and the golden light tightened, leaving a warm feeling until it gently faded into their skins. Zari beamed and pulled Noviras forward into a clumsy kiss which left Noviras laughing. Around them, their families and their closest friends celebrated with bottles of Eversong wine, and a lavish feast set out on tables to the side.


End file.
